


I'll take good care of it

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, day 8 - treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Every person in the world has a different definition of what ‘treasure’ means. For Luffy, it’s always been his straw hat.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	I'll take good care of it

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 8: Treasure**

Every person in the world has a different definition of what ‘treasure’ means. For some, of course, it’s the sparkling chests of gold and jewels. For others, it’s the people around them, their family and friends. Or maybe memories, mementos, goals in life, or the things they built with their own hands.

For Luffy, it has always been his straw hat; his number one treasure. He rarely let it out of his sight, and when he did, he was anxious about getting it back as soon as possible. Trafalgar Law knew this; he knew it, and so he always took great care to not misplace it or damage it in any way whenever Luffy took it off while they were together. He knew how important the hat was to Luffy and that was why he was so surprised when the straw hat suddenly landed on his head. 

The two of them had retreated to their room for the night only a few minutes earlier, exhausted after the day spent playing—or in Law’s case, keeping his boyfriend from drowning—at the spa resort where the Hearts, Straw Hats and, for some ungodly reason, the Kid Pirates were taking a much needed break after Kaido’s defeat. Law was already starting to doze off when something was softly placed over his face and his eyes shot open in surprise. He blinked at the darkness he was faced with a few times, wondering what the hell was going on before he finally reached up to remove the item obstructing his view. It took him a second to recognize what it was but when he noticed the red band, the frayed edges, and the carefully mended holes, he paused, slowly raising his eyes to look at Luffy, a slight, confused frown on his face.

“Sorry, I just wanted to see what you’d look like in it,” Luffy explained. He was grinning at Law like usual but there was a soft look in his eyes, one Law saw there only rarely; when Luffy talked about his brothers, when he quietly watched his crew from the crow’s nest on the Sunny, when he told Law he loved him for the first time.

Ignoring the butterflies that woke up in his stomach at the sight, Law smirked, slowly spinning the hat on his finger. “Did I look handsome?”

“Very,” Luffy said, nodding seriously and Law snorted. As if. He was pretty sure Luffy was the only one who could actually look  _ good _ in this old thing.

“So you’ll let me keep it?” Law asked, then immediately started laughing at the face Luffy made.

The younger pirate was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip sticking out, and he looked like he was fighting some great battle within himself. It was only long moment later that he finally opened his mouth to reply, “I’ll let you  _ borrow _ it. For a day. But you have to give me your hat, too.”

Law stared at him for a few seconds, taken aback by Luffy’s words. He had honestly not expected him to agree even for a little bit so him saying yes to handing over his most treasured possession was… making Law feel both happy and  _ incredibly embarrassed.  _ As the blood rushed to his face, he quickly reached over to plop the hat on Luffy’s head instead.

“I was just joking, don’t worry,” he assured, hoping Luffy didn’t notice the blush on his face in the dim light that streamed into their room from the lamps illuminating the path outside their window.

“Oh, okay,” Luffy said, sounding a little disappointed as he pushed his hat a little lower over his eyes. Hiding his expression, Law’s mind supplied and he sighed.

“You can borrow my hat, though. I don’t mind.” 

The reaction to his words was immediate. Luffy’s head shot up, the bright grin back full force and Law could swear there were stars in his eyes.  _ How predictable, _ Law thought, chuckling to himself.

“Thanks, Torao! I’ll take good care of it!” Luffy said before throwing himself on Law in a hug.

Law groaned in pain, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs; he would never get used to the suddenness or force of Luffy’s affections. “Okay, for one—” he paused to pry his arm from underneath his boyfriend’s body and putting it around his shoulders instead— “don’t make promises you can’t keep. And two, I said  _ borrow _ not give.”

“Torao, don’t be mean,” Luffy whined, but he didn’t pull away, only shuffled over a bit to make them both a bit more comfortable while he snuggled into Law’s side, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder

Shrugging, Law noted, “Your precious straw hat got stabbed through after what, a week of you becoming a pirate? It’s a miracle it’s still in one piece.”

“Hey, I’ve kept your things safe so far!” His protest was so passionate, so sulky as he pointed to his chest which was clad in one of Law’s shirts, and Law couldn’t help but laugh. Luffy was really too cute sometimes.

“You did,” Law agreed, pressing a quick kiss to the other’s temple.

He felt Luffy melt against him a little at the gesture and he wondered when this became so normal for him. He still remembered what it was like before; the loneliness where he was only accompanied by his rage and hate for Doflamingo, the world government, the whole world. He remembered how empty everything felt after Flevance, emptier after Cora-san. He had his crew later, his friends, but it wasn’t the same.

But then Luffy came around, with his bubbly personality and happy smiles, and he ruined everything Law had build, starting with his carefully woven plan to bring Doflamingo down and ending with the walls he had carefully constructed around himself. Law wanted to hate him for it, he really did, but it was impossible; as impossible as beating Kaido had seemed. He just couldn’t hate Luffy. Not then, not now, not ever.

“I love you,” he mumbled, and he felt Luffy smile against the skin of his shoulder as he echoed the words back

It didn’t take long for Luffy to fall asleep after that. Law carefully took his straw hat off of his head, putting it on the bedside table where the future Pirate King could easily find it in the morning, then he rolled over to his side to pull Luffy closer. As he started falling asleep, he could almost hear their hearts beating in the silence of the room, and he couldn’t help but remember the time they first exchanged their ‘I love you’s. He could also hear their hearts then, could feel them beating together in a fast-paced, morbid dance when he took them both out of their chests.

Now, he could always feel Luffy’s beating heart, just like Luffy could feel his.

It was an assurance, a promise, a confession. A secret between the two of them, a connection that wasn’t nearly as sweet and innocent as it might have seemed at first. If one of them died, they both died; it was that simple.

Law wasn’t sure if Luffy fully understood the danger—and if he did, he certainly didn’t care about it—but Law didn’t mind. It might be a little reckless, like most of Luffy’s ideas were, and Law did try to refuse at first but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy that Luffy was too stubborn to let himself be talked out of anything. Feeling Luffy’s heartbeat against his own ribcage was calming, a reminder that he wasn’t alone anymore, and Law felt himself smile. He would protect his heart, even if he had to fight the entire goddamn world to do it.

* * *

Every person in the world has a different definition of what ‘treasure’ means. For Luffy, it’s always been his straw hat.

For Law, it was the heart beating in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least someone didn't expect the ending xD


End file.
